


Lover

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Series: Lyrical LoVe [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Poetry, Season 1, kinda almost pre-series??, like very beginning of season 1, logan is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: Logan reminisces about the highs and lows of his relationship with Lilly and where he is with Veronica (set in early S1)
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane
Series: Lyrical LoVe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. when I remember you//i walk through the streets//you'd hate me//I'm not sure if I do too

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of an angrier piece than normal but I hope you enjoy!

When I remember you, I try to remember you like how you were

Not the photo of you that was on television

Not the way you appear in my dreams

Not the way you were found

I'll never walk through this town with you again

And that fact alone ruins me

I'll never see you smiling at school

I'll never hear you call out, "Lover" without a bloody gash on your head

Oozing

Blood

I'll never be giggling on the couch with you, Duncan and Veronica again

I'll never be the last one to fall asleep after watching a movie with the Fab Four

I'll never be that full of happiness and be that level of wild

I'll never hear your voice

I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you

I 

love 

you


	2. you're marked//i'm marked//with the same pain//without the pain

I adore you

I love you so freaking much

that I ruined everything

if you could see my now

you'd fucking kill me

you'd yell at me for hours for what I've done

but at the same time, we both know Jake didn't do anything

at the same time, we both know that the Sheriff made a mistake

He shouldn't have interfered and should have found the real killer

Jake adored you

He always did

It wasn't him

and I'm sorry that I helped oust him from office

but I'm not

I gave her a choice for god sake.

She could have stood by Duncan, me, your memory

Instead, she chose to stand by her father

the Sheriff

it was a mistake

for her

the next thing I know her hair is cut

jagged

you would hate it

you always told her how much you loved her blonde long hair

she couldn't have left it alone?

one last thing that she threw away

like she threw away your memory

the very essence of who you are

the very essence of who she was

she became angrier

I became angrier

she became tougher

I became tougher

she threw away the pink sundresses

I threw back a bottle

she tugged on combat boots

I tugged on an armour 

she showed her real side

I showed her real life

She's a cloud of darkness

I guess she finally outgrew the rainbow that followed her everywhere


	3. has she changed//or have i

I guess what I'm saying is she changed

too quickly for me to handle

I threw her aside

I didn't need her

****

I needed you

I needed you to yell at me

to tell me to get lost

to tell me to stop

but since you weren't here

and only your apparition was

I had to settle for that

****

I had to settle for a ghost

of 

you

****

maybe things would have ended up differently

if I died instead

****

maybe you and Veronica would still be okay

maybe you and Veronica would still be friends

maybe you and Veronica would be bridesmaids at each other's weddings

I know you'd cry every October 3rd for me

but I think you'd still manage to be free

to enjoy life

you'd probably hit an all-time low

and then blow it all off

find a guy who makes you feel special

double date with Veronica and Duncan

****

maybe I just want to hear your voice one more time

maybe I want to see you laugh and smile one more time

****

I just wish when you died that we weren't off

I just hope you read my note

I just wish we never broke off that time

I would have been there with you all night

you wouldn't have died alone

you wouldn't have died


End file.
